Moloch (Cat City)
Moloch is the main antagonist of the 2007 Hungarian animated film, Cat City 2: The Cat of Satan. He was summoned by the magician of a primitive jungle cat tribe, to turn the cats evil again. He is indestructable. He was voiced by Gábor Reviczky. Biography He was summoned by Mióka, the magician of a primitive cat tribe, to turn the other cats evil again. Years ago, the mice were defeated the cats with the help of their giant robot dog, the Cat Catcher, wich made all the cats harmless. He looks at an archive recording of the Cat Catcher pacifying the cats. He orders Mióka, the chief of the tribe that they will start their journey tomorrow. The next morning he starts his journey back to the civilized cats with Mióka, the chief and, two other wild cats. During their journey through the jungle they encounter a lot of obsticles: first they had to cross on a deep pit, but he easily throws the four cats to the other side and he flies across. They finally reach the border. The border is protected by electric fence, so he throws the chief on it. Two guard mice goes out to see whats the problem. One of the guard mice shoots at him with his gun, but thats nothing for him. He picks up the guards jeep and he squeezes it with the mice within. He throws it away like a frisbee. Suddenly a lot of battle planes and tanks starts to attack him, but he destroys them easily by his laser shooting power. They finally reach the pacified and brainwashed cats , and he finds out that the mice kept the cats harmless by their bowties. Chief and Mióka took down the pacified cats ties, so they became evil again. The cats starts to exterminate the mouse. The cats won, Mr. Gatto , the former chairman of the cat crime sindicate is about to sit upon his throne, but Moloch kicks him out. Now he is the supreme ruler of the cats. He orders 3 cats, Mr. Teufel , Mr. Gatto, and Safranek, to bring something him to eat. When Teufel and Gatto goes back they tell him that the Cat Catcher has been unleashed again, so Moloch goes out to fight with it. He conforts with the giant robot dog and starts a long combat. They fight for days, until both of them gets exhausted. Moloch offers to decide their victory by a poker game. But the Cat Catcher wins even tough Moloch has been cheated. So he goes back to the hell and takes Mióka, Chief, and the 2 other wild cats with him as a souvenir. Trivia - His voice actor, Gábor Reviczky voiced these villains in their films' Hungarian versions, such as General Mandible from Anz, Dr. Calico from Bolt, and Quasimodo Wilson from Hotel Transylvania. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Oppressors Category:Giant Category:Rogues Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Supervillains Category:Barbarian Category:Elementals